


Her First Trip

by Abbyromana



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: Jenny plans on where she'll go on her first TARDIS trip with the help of her father and Donna.





	Her First Trip

For the most part, the events of yesterday felt like a distant memory to Donna. Everything had ended well, considering they’d face down both warring factions: Human and Hath, of the original settlers. Both sides were finally working together towards their ancestors’ original goal. Martha Jones had been safely returned to Earth, able to get on with her life. The only reminder was currently chatting excitedly with the Doctor in the console room.

Donna leaned in the doorframe watching father and daughter. She might be shorter than the Doctor with blonde hair and blue eyes, but there was no mistaking the same curiosity and enthusiasm. In fact, both shared a similar feverous pace to their movements and the way they rambled on and on.

While Jenny kept reading from the console monitor, the Doctor paced around the console, throwing levers and pressing switches as he went. They were deciding on their next destination, because today was Jenny’s first official trip in the TARDIS, not including dropping Martha off. Donna could feel the energy of excitement and suspense.

“Anywhere?” enthusiastically asked Jenny, wearing the same manic grin as her father. Her gaze kept flickering up in his direction. “Anywhere, anywhere?”

“Yup!” exclaimed the Doctor, beaming back at her. “Anywhere and any when! Just name it!”

“That’s so brilliant!” Jenny stated, even as the TARDIS jittered.

“Isn’t though!” her father commented back. Throwing a level exceptionally hard, the whole ship started swaying back and forth with the same force. He exclaimed, “Aha!”

Donna could understand the Jenny’s excitement. The shear adrenaline rush knowing that with a single choice they could end up anywhere was nearly overwhelming. She’d felt the same way when she reunited with the Doctor. “So does that mean you’ve finally picked one?” asked Donna, finally entering the console room.

“No,” both the Doctor and Jenny answered. Despite the obvious disappointment in their words, they still wore overjoyed expressions. Both of which were focused on Donna. She felt like the adult walking in on two overexcited, hyper children.

“But I think I’m closer,” Jenny added optimistically, before returning her gaze to the monitor. “I just need…”

Donna stepped up beside Jenny, placing a hand on the young girl’s shoulder. “Well, don’t think too deeply about it. It’s not like we can’t go other places afterwards. Right, Doctor?”

“Oh, very true. Very true, indeed!” the Doctor agreed, tossing another lever and sending the TARDIS swaying violently to the left. Donna had to grip on the rim of the console to stop from falling over. She shot the Doctor a seething glare, telling him to quit showing off. He seemed to take the hint, backing away from the controls for the moment.

“But it’s my first trip; I want it to be fun. No, wait! I want it to be amazing!” Jenny explained, flashing a broad grin, and then, returned to running skimming the list of worlds and times. “I don’t want it to be just anywhere. I want it to be the best anywhere!”

Donna chuckled. “Knowing your father, even nowhere won’t be boring.”

“Oi!” the Doctor stated, sounding annoyed, but when Donna looked at him, she saw the smirk on his face. “What are you suggesting, Miss Noble?”

Donna raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I’m not suggesting anything, just stating a fact, which your daughter should get to know quickly, if she’s going to be travelling with us.” She turned her attention back to Jenny. “In fact, your father has a very bad habit of landing in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“No, not wrong,” he tried to say in defence. “I always mean to do what I do, even if I don’t seem to mean it at the time... or afterwards.”

Donna rolled her eyes, not trying to stop the smile curving her lips.

“Where did you get to go on your first trip, Donna?” Jenny asked, briefly glancing in her direction.

“Me?” Donna said with a chuckle. “I didn’t have any say in where I went the first time I boarded the TARDIS. I was kidnapped.”

“Oi! Now, that’s not true,” the Doctor stated firmly, and then, paused for a second with a thoughtful look. “Well, not completely true. I mean... at least I didn’t do the kidnapping. It was more that you did the TARDIS crashing by beaming up aboard my TARDIS. You and your ancient huon particles.” He wiggled his fingers in the air, seeming to mimic the movement of free floating particles.

When Donna snorted in amusement, he flashed a hurt look. “Well, two-way fault then,” he said admittedly. He sniffed dismissively, before returning to his pacing and supposed piloting.

“If you say so, Doctor.” Donna lightly elbowed Jenny, winking knowingly at her. The Doctor’s daughter giggled in response. That immediately drew the Doctor’s attention back to them.

“Any way!” he said loudly, before pointing accusingly at Jenny. “Aren’t you supposed to be choosing, not laughing?”

“Why can’t we do both?” inquired Donna, grinning at him. “I mean with such entertaining show right in front of us, how could anyone not?”

The Doctor’s response was to stick his tongue out at her. She had a few choice jabs on the tip of her tongue, but they went no further when Jenny exclaimed:

“That’s it! I’ve found the perfect place!”

In two strides, the Doctor was gazing down at the screen. His brow furrowed deeply and his lower lip started to move in and out. Donna thought she could hear him softly muttering something and noticed the expectant look in Jenny’s eyes.

Neither spoke a word and only the humming of the TARDIS filled that moment. “Where?” Donna asked, trying to draw some sort of response out of either of them, but neither Jenny nor the Doctor replied. Instead, Donna had to lean over their bent over forms to see the planet’s name on the screen.

Just as she caught sight of a world with an orange halo, the image flickered back to the search menu. “Not a bad place, depending on the time, but...” the Doctor said as he started to type away on the monitor keypad. “No. No, particularly not in that era... too much violence and fighting going on then.”

“Yeah,” Jenny said excitedly with a big smile on her face, “but imagine all the people we can save and all the running we’d get to do.”

“There’s a difference between helping and interfering, Jenny,” he explained, bringing another world up on to the monitor. He flashed a pointed look in Jenny’s direction. “We don’t interfere.”

Donna snorted in disbelief, drawing the Doctor's attention to her. “As if,” she said. “All you do is interfere.”

“Because I know when it’s okay to interfere,” he said seriously, narrowing his gaze on Donna. There was a seriousness and sadness in his eyes. “... and when it isn’t okay.”

Even as the words slid off his tongue, Donna knew what he was getting at and remembered. Intense heat had beat down upon her, coating her in sweat and dirt. Flames nipped at her as she saw Pompeii being covered in ash and rubble. Its people scattered in all directions in a vain attempt to save their lives. All because of a decision she and the Doctor supposedly had to make for the greater good. Donna never wanted to do anything like that again.

Jenny’s laughter drew Donna from her dark thoughts. “Really?” Jenny asked excitedly. “How? Is it like some sort of special skill you learned in Time Lord School or a natural instinct?”

Donna gawked at Jenny’s jubilance before she remembered Jenny knew nothing of the events of Pompeii. For that, Donna was glad. There was enough guilt in this console room already.

The Doctor must have agreed, because the next second, he was all smiles and bright eyes again. “Nymphum!” he declared, gesturing to the screen. A green and maroon coloured world was visible as information scrolled along the sides. “Now, there’s a world worth seeing. Beautiful, temperate... and known best for the rare and amazing crystalline creatures that live in its polar regions, and best of all, they are known in this galaxy for thy best _FoamyFruity_.”

“What’s a FoamyFruity?” Donna inquired, giving him a critical look.

“Yeah, I was wondering that, Dad,” Jenny concurred.

“What!” said the Doctor, staring wide-eyed at both of them. “I haven’t shared _FoamyFruity_ with either of you. Not even from Syllus 3?”

Both Donna and Jenny shook their heads in the negative.

“Oh, then I must!” he stated. Without waiting for them to respond, he went about setting the coordinates. Once complete, he looked in their direction. Flashing a huge smile in the Donna and Jenny’s direction, he threw a huge lever. “Allons-y!”


End file.
